everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Moolyn Cow
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=Moolyn.png |caption= |story=The Myths of Hathor |role=Hathor |powerfulqualities=Enthusiasic | Feisty | Caring|Lively|Adventurous |age=I am 15 years old in immortal years! |alignment=Neutral |roommate=Isabella Echthrós |heartsdesire=I have loads of aspiration and I guess I do kind of have lots of times to achieve my goals and dreams. |magictouch=I've inherited an assorted number of mild powers from both of my parents but only half of them are actually quite redundant. Don't tell my mother that, haha. |romancestatus=There is a golden ram... |cursesmoment=It doesn't really bother me that I can't turn into an animal but what can I say? I like me. |favsubject=Mom always tells me I'm the best at Muse-ic. |leastfavsubject=Philosophy 101 because who bothers thinking about the logic of life? |bffea=My Egyptian buddies are the best but I am super close with my second cousin Chione Kat! }} Moo. Moo. Moo. What's going on with that ruckus there? Oh really, it's just Moolyn Cow, daughter of the Egyptian Mythological goddess of...well, cows. She's a Neutral because she doesn't exactly want to be caught in the strife between the Royals and the Rebels but in general, is fine with her destiny. Biography Personality Moolyn could be described as your average cute dork, with a little hint of divinity mixed into it. She's into people, fangirls over celebrities and has a very nice personality. She literally makes friends with everyone, and her cheerful spirit is so lively and vivacious that nobody could ever get disappointed whenever she's around. Like some very cheerful people, she's a life of the party gal. She believes in living life to it's fullest, and always makes the best of each and every day. Being the daughter of a literal cow ''goddess, Moolyn certainly has some aspects that would liken her to a cow's. Firstly, she is very '''gentle'. She literally believes everything is very fragile, possibly due to her major clumsiness, and tries to treat everything with the best possible care. She is a peacemaker, who hates the Royal-Rebel thing but somewhat like her future myths, she can be quite temperamental, with mood swings every once in a while and can be quite riled up if she is mad (parallel to an angry bull). Thankfully, most of the time, she is quite gentle and docile. She acts like your good friend who can be quite cute sometimes. Secondly, Moolyn is quite patient. She once waited for 6 entire hours during a carnival just to get 3 bags of popcorn and even let others behind her get in front of her. If you have disagreements with her, she will try to understand your side of the situation before actually making her judgement, unlike her roommate, who is quick to anger and has a sharp tongue. She sympathizes a lot with many people, which is why she is so easy-going. She understands people, and respects them for whatever funny or quirky trait they have. She also easily forgives, because she doesn't believe in holding grudges for she claims that 'she has no time for that sort of thing' (and also she would score really badly in Revenge 101 if she ever took that class-ic). She knows when to be quiet, and when not to and certainly is a valuable deal. She can be quite naive at the same time though, but she is working on it. Lastly, Moolyn doesn't get worried or flustered easily. She's a carefree soul, barely worrying about anything at all. Hexaminations? She'll breeze through them with ease. Relationship problems? She walks through with both parties with an air of confidence and knows how to say the write things to console them. The only time she'll ever freak out is when one, she hangs around this ram, or two, she failed her hexaminations (but come on, she's very smart). Unlike cows, however, Moolyn has a very adventurous and tomboyish streak. I mean, she can be considered a bookworm, but where her heart belongs with is the outdoors. She certainly is a carefree soul and being outside ensures that she is in her prime. She is a nature and animal lover who cares deeply about the living things that surround her. She loves nature hikes and walks in beautiful evergreen parks and one of her favourite activities is sports, particularly badminton. However, Moolyn is still very much a modern city girl, despite being raised in the countryside. She adores the digital age of technology and is most probably addicted to Princetagram and the MirrorNet, always surfing online to look for the latest trends. She is by stereotypical girl terms, quite tech-savvy, but the one thing she hates about city life is the amounts of smoke and pollution being coughed up by vehicles every single day and the number of shopping malls (she hates shopping). The things that she does like about city life though, are the beautiful towering skyscrapers and the various apartment blocks furnished with luxorious things such as swimming pools or comfortable chairs. As shown how easily she adapts to her surroundings, Moolyn is also quite a flexible person, physically and mentally. Her flexibility in physical terms allows her to manoeuvrer around easily and helps especially with complicated dance steps. Mentally, she adapts quickly to different environments around her and she always knows how to blend in with the crowd or into the shadows. Growing up on a farm, Moolyn loves the countryside, but she does admit that life there is quite mundane and is extremely happy to be at Ever After High, where she can make more friends and really enjoys life over there. Appearance Moolyn has somewhat wavy black hair with a few streaks dyed white or grey here and there. She has hazel brown eyes. Naturally, she does have vitiligo but sometimes 'magics' it away with her amokinesis powers. Fairy tale – Hathor The Story from 's Point of View Somewhat, it is said that Moolyn is fated to take after Hathor's myths. However, legend has also said that she might have to take after her father's as a result of being his only child. History Moolyn grew up in the Australian countryside in the most recent part of her life with her father, handling a farm. Her father, Shujun, met Hathor once during a visit to Ancient Egypt while under the orders of the Jade Emperor for a business trip. It was love at first sight because obviously, Hathor was a cow goddess while Shujun was an agricultural deity with relations to cattle. Unfortunately, it was commonly frowned on by the Egyptian pantheon for Hathor to court outside their pantheon. Of course, love overpowers everything. Moolyn was birthed from a one night stand between the two. Seeing that she would be ostracized by the Egyptian pantheon in the time that she was born when Ancient Egypt was in its prime and pure breed Egyptians were all that mattered, Hathor grudgingly sent Moolyn to Shujun to be raised and nurtured. During Moolyn's childhood, she grew up with frequent weekly visits from her mother, whenever Hathor could go to Australia to visit one part of her family, so technically Moolyn still can count that she had a motherly figure in her life. Eventually, she was asked to go to Ever After High, which she accepted. There, she can see her mother more often, and it is now her father's turn to see her less often. Moolyn is okay with this arrangement though. Relationships Family Hathor Moolyn must be Hathor's favourite kid because her mother dotes on her a lot. They are on very good terms with each other and there are pretty much high chances that they are one of the world's best Mother-Daughter couples. Even before Ever After High, when Moolyn could only see her mother once a week, they still had a good relationship with each other. Now that they have even more time together, they work on improving their relationship even better. It was kind of predicted that Moolyn would be chosen as Hathor's successor given that she is her mother's daughter. Of course, literally no parent-child relationship is perfect. They still get into mini squabbles and like good mothers, Hathor scolds and remonstrates Moolyn when she's in the wrong or does something extremely dumb or foolish. We'll just say it's better than others.'''' Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Alexander Fleece :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet Gallery Moolyn ss (1).png|art by Blanket Ghost!! Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:CowMooMoo Category:Mythology Category:Hathor Category:Spell Light